1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical speed and distance measuring devices and more particularly, to a combination speedometer/odometer for use on bicycles, motorcycles or similar vehicles having no, or limited, electrical power generating capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often times important for the bicycle or motorcycle rider to know accurately how fast he is going or how far he has traveled. However, it is also important that any speedometer/odometer device not impede the speed of the vehicle by burdening the drive system with electrical power generating or mechanical speed indicating equipment. The present invention provides an electronic, low power, accurate, combination speedometer/odometer needing no external power input.
Combination speedometer/odometers are known in the prior art. Examples of such devices are disclosed to Kopera, U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,570; Perron, U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,985; Masters, U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,022; and Ho et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,333. Although each of these disclose a combination speedometer/odometer all suffer from such disadvantages as lack of accuracy at low speeds, high power consumption or both.